


Bedridden

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnant!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is pregnant but she needs to keep in bed (high pressure or something). Killian is all cute and adorable taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

She hated this. She hated not being able to move. She hated having to have someone else look after her. It was ridiculous that someone else had to take an entire day off to take care of her. She wasn't weak, or helpless.

She was just pregnant, for God's sake.

But Whale had ordered her to stay in bed come what may. Something about high pressure, she didn't even understand it. But apparently, if she moved around too much, it could be harmful to the baby. The moment Killian understood enough of it, he told everyone he would not be available for anything for at least the weekend, maybe longer, and had practically forced her into bed. Pregnancy had heightened her stubbornness, and it had already gotten to a point where Killian had threatened to cuff her to the bed if she didn't stop getting out every five minutes.

She was chewing on her lower lip almost constantly since then. Her baby was kicking and moving around, making it damn near impossible for her to sit still, and her back was aching and for God's sake, why wasn't Killian here? "Killian!" she called out. "Killian?"

The door opened immediately and Killian entered with a tray in his hand. "I'm here, my love, are you alright?" he said gently, as he put the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, kissing her forehead.

"No. Your child is moving around, making sure I can't get comfortable and my back hurts and is that chocolate?" her hand shot out to grab a large chunk of chocolate and she popped it in her mouth. The dark sweet substance melted on her tongue and she moaned. It was delicious.

Killian chuckled. "I love how when the baby is annoying you, it's suddenly  _my child_." He leaned in and let his tongue sweep past her lips, licking up some of the chocolate. "I bought chocolate for you." he added sarcastically.

"You're the best." Emma murmured.

"And now I'm the best." he said with a smile. He hadn't complained about her mercurial behavior once. "Do you need anything else, lass?"

She shook her head, devouring another piece of chocolate. "No. I need to move. I'm done sitting around."

Killian raised his brows. "There's no way I'm going to let you move, Swan." he said, taking her hand to hold her down. "You may have only heard the part that implied it was dangerous for our little Duckling, but I also heard that it might hurt you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Don't underestimate my threat of tying you to the bed, I will do it, even though I don't want to."

Emma growled at him, while she wrenched her hand free to take another chocolate. "Yes, I'm sure you'd hate every second of it."

A smirk made its way onto his handsome face. "Darling, I wouldn't do that to you while you're pregnant. Not like  _that_  anyway." He kissed her lips. "Unless of course you want that." He licked his lips, his eyelids drooping a bit. "You taste like chocolate."

Emma rolled her eyes. Horny pirate. Even when she looked like a whale he wanted to fuck her. "Well, I would, wouldn't I?" she said, eating another piece. It was actually really sweet of him, buying her chocolate when she was bedridden and she supposed she had to be a bit nicer to him. "Will you stay with me for a while? Maybe our little Duckling will quiet down once it realizes that its father is here."

Killian smiled, kicking off his shoes and getting into bed with her. "I'll always stay with you, love. From now until forever." he whispered, holding her close and she settled down against his chest. His arm went around her waist to rest his hand on her swollen belly. "Papa is here, little one. Let Mummy sleep, okay?" he whispered sweetly to her stomach, and Emma smiled tiredly, finally feeling her baby calm down as well.

"Thank you, Killian." she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling up to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling. Both of you." With one arm wrapped around her shoulder and his hand on her stomach, he held her until she fell asleep. He watched as his beautiful, very pregnant wife slept soundly against him, and he hoped for her sake that this pressure problem would be solved soon. Emma Jones didn't care much for sitting still, and he wanted nothing more than an easy pregnancy for her this time round.

"Are you going to give your Mum her rest, little one? She is sustaining you, you know, all by herself. I wish I could do it, too. I wish I could already feel you like she does. But that's one of the few curses as a father, I guess." he sighed. "Your Mum is very strong, my baby. And we'll take good care of you once you're in this world. I promise. I'm not leaving you." He felt his child kick against his hand and he chuckled, before he too surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
